Taking It Easy
by drawingwind
Summary: What happens when a strict Captain and his rowdy Lieutenant go on vacation together? Lots of intense, confused, angry, beautiful, suspenseful, and heated fun! Yaoi ByaRenBya Rated M for upcoming lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

Hello everyone! This is my first time posting on this site, and I give permission to anyone to scream at me for doing something wrong. Much Thanks...

* * *

The light in the room was blinding his senses, and it didn't help the fact that Renji was incessantly ranting loudly about every little thing. His voice was cutting through his brain like a knife.

"I don' understand, Taichou. I mean why are dumped with so much 'F-ing' paperwork, when I see Hitsugaya Taichou lounging around meditating, and Zaraki Kenpachi just walking around with the pink little midget. And then we're always here... in the office... hunched over our desk... pen in hand... doing goddamn stupid good-for-nothing PAPERWORK!!!" Renji kicked his desk making a loud bang, which made Byakuya flinch inwardly.

_Shut up Renji, before I make you._

Renji was now leaning his chair up against the wall with his hands behind his head and started to drift off while looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Taichou."

"Yes, Renji?" Byakuya replaced his brush in the inkwell and looked up with his passive expression, his only expression.

"Never mind." And with that Renji resumed his ceiling observations. Byakuya was annoyed and yet relieved that he had nothing else to say. The pain in his head was beginning to trickle down through his neck and creep up against his temples. It seemed as if this was going to be another full blown migraine. Resting his elbow upon his desk, he ran his hand over his forehead. He had never gotten a migraine this early on in the day. It usually popped up when he was home after a long days work. It was always triggered once he stepped forth into the Kuchiki home.

Without his captain noticing, Renji stopped his ceiling vigil, and came up to him concern written all over his tattooed brow.

"Taichou? You alright?"

Byakuya sort of jumped from his lack of knowing Renji had come so close. He glanced up at Renji, and then straightened himself. "It's nothing Renji, just a migraine. If you would, please get back to your papers. We need to get through it all before tomorrow afternoon."

Renji sighed while heading back towards his desk. Even though the captain had blocked out his feelings again, Renji couldn't help but feel surprised that Kuchiki-taichou had shown a weakness around him at all. The pain must be extreme if he would let his guard down for it.

"Hey Kuchiki-Taichou. Why don't you go and get some rest or see Unohana-san for that headache. I can take it from here," Renji leaned against his desk, apprehensively looking at his captain to see what he'd say. Maybe he was human. Maybe he would accept this time because he wasn't well. Maybe this time he'd break his own rule. Maybe he can be differ-

"No. I'm fine."

"No I'm fine." Byakuya's hollow voice came abruptly. He could see Renji's face fall into a dark look that suggested he disagreed with his decision. He was not going to leave his work schedule just for a minor headache.

Byakuya went back to marking the papers accordingly, and so did Renji. The rest of the morning and a bit after noon, they both worked diligently in silence. Byakuya was so surprised at his vice-captain's obedience, that he wanted to ask if Renji was feeling alright, when his head began spin. Byakuya lightly shook his head to clear it up, but a few seconds later the room started tilting, and Byakuya could feel his stomach lurch. Struggling to gain some control he stood up from his desk as well as he could and walked to the bathroom. He closed its door with a "thud".

"Thud," came the sound of the bathroom door being closed. Renji sat working on more paperwork, oblivious of Byakuya's condition. It was normal for either of them to take a restroom break. Hey, a guy's gotta piss, right?

After five minutes had passed, Renji began to feel concerned. _Maybe he's been having problems being regular_ The thought made Renji chuckle immaturely, but he soon had his smile turned into a full blown frown, when five minutes turned into ten minutes.

Renji stood and came up to the bathroom. Knocking a few times he said, "Taichou, you okay in there?" ... long pause, no answer, "Taichou? Are you in there?" Renji hesitated in opening the door, maybe Captain just wanted to be left alone. He had had a headache this morning. But then again what if he was feeling worse... or even-

"Taichou!! I'm coming in, alright?" Renji flung open the screen and found Byakuya---

Renji flung open the screen and found Byakuya--- unconscious on the tiled floor. "Oh God, Taichou!? Taichou!?" Yelling his name as Renji tried to shake his shoulder. He turned on the faucet and cupped some water in his hands to splash on Byakuya's face. He let the water fall onto Byakuya's face, making some go into his mouth that hung ajar. Byakuya flinched but was not awakened by the water.

A coldness began creeping into the pit of Renji's stomach. It felt like a mound of ice had lodged itself in his core, and he was unable to do anything. He frantically looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Unohana-san!!! He had to get Unohana-san, or at least one of her squad. He ran out of the office room and found the building where Unohana would be. Once he found her, he explained the situation in hurried spurts.

"Slow down Renji. What happened?" Unohana calmly stated from her desk.

"Byakuya had a headache this morning, but he wouldn't come to see you! Then he went to the restroom, and he was there a long time. So I finally opened the door and found him unconscious! You must hurry, he could be seriously ill," Renji had already flung himself out of her office to run back to see if Byakuya was worse. He noticed that Unohana was fast behind him. She had a solemn look on her face. _This must be her work face._

Renji turned back and looked ahead. They reached the 6th squad's office, and skidded their way to Byakuya's bathroom.

They were relieved to find that his eyes were slightly open, but he was not able to get up. Unohana sighed, "It is not major. He is dehydrated and over-exhausted. It is one of the most common consequences of being a Captain or Vice-captain. We'll take him to the infirmary, and he should be alright in about a day or two." Then out of nowhere came several of Unohana's squad with a Gurnee that picked Byakuya up and whisked him away to the hospital.

Renji leaned against the bathroom wall, his eyes unfocused on the ground.

"Don't worry, Renji-san. Kuchiki-san will be just fine," and at that she walked away and left him alone in the pale light of the bathroom


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter friends, folks, neighbors!! It took me a while to figure out how to post a new chapter correctly, so here it is now! Sorry it took so long! Hope you all like it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! It was really appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich... :D

* * *

"Oh, Taiiichoouuu!" came an enthusiastic voice from outside his hospital room. Byakuya rolled his eyes, and looked out his window with a blank expression.  
Renji thumped on the screen and came in even before Byakuya could invite him. He walked, no almost skipped to Byakuya's side. His face was set with a goofy grin.

"Yes, Renji?"

Renji's smile decreased a few degrees. Byakuya just wanted to be alone. The shame of his weakness earlier was embarrassment enough without having Renji to come and gloat about how he was "saved".

"Well Kuchiki-san. I came to make sure you're better today. I see Rukia already came to visit you," Renji said and indicated the goofy picture of a bunny-like version of Byakuya tied to a vase of flowers.

Byakuya hardly made any acknowledgment that Renji was even there.

Renji's face fell in disappointment. "You must be getting tired from all the visitors. I'll go now."

He took one last glance at Byakuya before stepping from the room.

_Hard-ass!! Ungrateful piece of shit!!! I almost kill myself from panic trying to help you, and all you do is look out the window and say nothing!!!! _"BASTARD!!!" Several people in the hospital give Renji a queer and frightened look. Renji's cheeks flush in embarrassment, and then he rubs the back of his head trying to make it seem as if it wasn't't his fault he cursed aloud for no apparent reason. "He he, uhm... I hate those unruly beds in the hospital don't you?! They're so hard on the back! He he..." He quickly got out of the hospital and went to the office to finish the paperwork due for this afternoon. There was a lot to do without his Captain helping, and he'd make sure it got done with or without him. Renji set a determined face toward the 6th squad building and departed.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," stated Commander Yamamoto as Byakuya entered the meeting hall. He was sent a message to report to the Commander as soon as he left the infirmary.

"You sent for me?" Byakuya bowed deeply and waited his instructions.

"Take a vacation."

Byakuya was taken off guard, "Pardon me?"

"Take a load off, Byakuya. You are always working, and its effects of exhaustion are getting in the way of your work," The Commander stated simply. He was about to turn away when Byakuya objected.

"But there is much work to do at the office. I cannot abandon my duties."

"Kuchiki, you are a very gifted Shinigami Captain, but even Captains need a break once in a while. Yours is several years overdue. The matter is simple, go somewhere outside of Seireitei and relax for a week. Come back when you feel rested, alright?"

Byakuya could not accept this, "Is that an order, Yamamoto-san?"

The Commander looked on Byakuya in a queer manner, "If that's the only way to convince you to leave, then yes it is an order."

"Hai!" Byakuya turned and left. Once he stood outside he did not't know what to do with himself.

After hours of consideration, he finally asked Rukia where she thought would be a good place to take a vacation.

"What?" she asked disbelieving his words.

"I want to know where you think there is a good place to relax outside of Seireitei," said Byakuya in a flat tone.

After recovering from her initial shock she said, "There is a resort near the northern mountains with hot springs and such. That place would be nice."

Thank you, Rukia. I'll be leaving this evening and won't be back till the week is over. Would you check in on Renji to make sure he's in line while I am away?" Rukia agreed with an open mouth, while Byakuya left her standing in the doorway of her room.

* * *

Please review to tell my what you all think. If you have any suggestions at all, feel free to tell me! Thanks to all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 3!!! There is a mild LEMON in this one, so if you don't like that then don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

_

* * *

__"Hisana?" Byakuya gasped against her neck. "Mmm, Hisana." _

"Do you like that, Bya?" She panted while stroking his neck luxuriously and brushing kisses across his chest. His blood began pumping almost painfully in his heart. He could feel his heartbeat against her lips, slowly pushing her away for a fraction of a second and then pulling her back in.

"Its been so long, His-a-naaaa," Byakuya almost cried out as she gently sucked against his skin. But Byakuya still felt an emptiness, almost like a numbness of feeling. "Rougher, Hisana, please!" She looked up at him queerly, and continued at her gentle and languid pace. She was never ever rough. Bya almost growled in frustration. The anger almost boiled over, from the frustrated feelings she was invoking in him.

He wanted to punch something, but instead he pushed Hisana away, she looked surprised and then Byakuya felt guilty. Looking away from her. Then a sudden flash of red danced before his eyes. He returned his eyes toward his wife but instead of Hisana, Renji knelt in her place with a feral look in his eyes. "Hey, Bya. I've been waiting for you," said Renji with his hands resting on Byakuya's knees. Before Byakuya could say anything, Renji crashed his lips against his and Byas thoughts lost all focus--- 

"Kuchiki-san," someone was shouting at him. "Wake up, Captain Kuchiki. We have just arrived at the _Cascading Leaves Resort_." Byakuya opened his eyes to see his carriage driver in the window of the door waving a hand at him. He laughed and left Byakuyas sight. Kuchiki sighed, and tried to regain his senses. Placing his hand against his head he thought, _What was I dreaming, again? Ive totally forgotten, but it seemed like ... it had seemed-_

"THUNK" the large sound jolted him to his feet making his head hit the roof of the carriage. Byakuya's face flushed in embarrassment but he never let his expression falter. Stepping down from the inside, he retrieved his sack of clothing the driver left on the side of the carriage, and then he picked up his Zanpakto he laid down next to him inside on his seat. After paying the driver, he turned to the resorts entrance and began inside.

Once he stepped in several employees greeted him with anxious faces. "Captain Kuchiki! We are so happy to receive you at the Cascading Leaves Resort! We have never had a member of the Kuchiki clan here before!" The man who spoke must be the manager. His eyes filled with wonder and he was so happy that he began to cry with joy. "Kuchiki-saaaaan! Here in my own resort!!" He said turning to his employees, who smiled and blushed at being so near to Byakuya.

"Thank you. Where is the room I ordered?" Byakuya said bluntly. The manager's face showed surprise but he quickly covered it up.

"Well yes of course!!! Right this way, sir. Yanashi will show you to your suite. We hope you have a comfortable stay, here at the Cascading Leaves." But Byakuya had already left the manager's sight.

Byakuya followed Yanashi through different corridors. He was walking by several doors when...

_"Hey, Bya. I've been waiting for you."_

Byakuya dropped his bag. It fell with a FLOP onto the ground. Yanashi stopped walking when she realized the Captain had ceased following her. She turned to see what happened to him, and found him staring past her with a vacant expression. She saw his hands tremble slightly, but as soon as he had stopped he regained his focus and picked up his bag. "Are you alright, Captain Kuchiki?" Yanashi asked concerned. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course. Please continue on," he replied. As soon as Yanashi's back turned to him and they resumed their tread, Byakuya passed a hand over his eyes trying to regain their focus. The dream he had forgotten crashed upon his mind like a tidal wave upon the rocks below. _I dreamed about Renji?? Well first Hisana, which is normal for me, but then Renji?! How- Whe- What fo- I don- WHY????_ His thoughts tumbled around confusingly. In the end, Bya pushed it away from his mind, where it would not bother him. It was, after all, just a silly dream.

Soon enough, Byakuya found himself being shuffled along by an old but sweet elderly woman into a private hot spring attached to his room. She helped by giving him loofahs, some soap, and scented oils. While she began leaving, he caught her trying to take a peak at him as he started undressing (which made him chuckle inwardly).

Byakuya dipped his foot into the water, testing it out. After grabbing the loofah, he hunkered down into the steaming water. The air cooler air outside against the hot spring caused a light mist to float along and over the water. The swirls of mist gently brushed his face, as Byakuya reclined against the side.

_If I'm not careful, I could get used to this. _

Byakuya took a deep breath and let out a heaping amount of stress that had built up in the course of a few years. Byakuya began closing his eyes slowly, and then- 

"Yo, Taichou!"

* * *

Please review!! I'll only post the next one if at least 5 people review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello faithful readers. So many of you read, when almost none of you review!!!! It's quite disappointing. Anyways, I'll make sure to take longer in posting the next chapter if the reviews are as few from the last update... I've got to get some feedback people! Okay, enough of my crap, here's the next chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I wish I sooo did.

* * *

"He," Renji's triumphant grin greeted Byakuya's flabbergasted face, or as close to flabbergasted as it could get ;). He stood in nothing but a bathrobe,probably ready to get into the hot spring along with Bya.

"What are you doing here, Renji?" Byakuya leered at him, but Renji seemed unaffected.

"Commander Yamamoto told me to accompany you in your relaxing!" Renji stated simply as he stepped out onto the paved stones, closing the screen door.

"Wonderful," Byakuya mumbled, making sure Renji could not hear him above the gurgle of water. Renji dipped a foot in the water, testing it. Byakuya silently acknowledged the fact that they had done the exact same thing.

"Hey Taichou, I know!!! I'll go get some sake and be back soon. That'll really get us relaxing," Renji stole from the room leaving Byakuya alone again.

_Ah, yes, alone. So good to be alone again._ But it was not like he thought it would be. Even though, he knew Renji would be back soon, the prospect of being alone surprisingly cut through his bones making him shudder.

_Alone? I am always so alone!_ I've been waiting for you..._ (Byakuya Gasps) M-my d-d-dream. Oh God!!! Why did that have to come into my mind??? And at this time!!_ Byakuya's breathing became ragged, trying to fight against his dream. He couldn't help but remember Renji's rippling chest of muscles scattered with tattoos looming near his face, and Renji's lips-- _Oh GOD!!_

"I'm back, Taichou! And I've brought the good stuff, hell yeah," Renji opened the door and closed it again with his foot because his hands were carrying a large tray. It had several flasks of sake, and two drinking cups. Renji leaned over to place the tray next to Byakuya's shoulder in the water. The tray was one of the specialty trays the resort carried, so that it would float on the water, making it have easy access to those_ in _the water.

Byakuya just remembered he was completely nude! Looking down at himself to check to see if he was exposed, he relaxed when he realized the heat of the water made it gurgle and bubble, making it impossible to distinguish anything. Not only that, the midnight sky's blackness was reflected by the water so that it appeared he was sitting in a pool of ink. The dark pool was speckled with a vast array of silver spots, showing the great amount of stars in the heavens above.

As Renji leaned over to place the tray in the water, his robe parted from his skin, allowing Byakuya a nice glance of Renji's tattooed chest. Byakuya quickly looked away, cursing at himself for behaving so. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Renji was untying the knot of cords tied around his waist. Byakuya passed a hand over his forehead and eyes, making himself focus on his hand instead of Renji's body. When he pulled his hand away next, he found Renji was already sitting in the water pouring some sake into the cups. Byakuya let out a silent breath to calm his nerves. Now he could relax.

Renji poured the sake in the cups, and he saw Byakuya's hand reach for one. _Was that a trick of the light, or did Taichou's hand just tremble???_ Renji shook his head, he was beginning to see things even before he drank anything!!! Renji was about to say cheers, when Byakuya downed the sake in less than a second. Renji's eyes bulged out of his head. _Ha? _"Are you alright, Taichou?"

"Fine, fine. I'm fine," Byakuya said quickly. Renji drank his cup and placed it on the tray. Byakuya filled the cups this time, and before Renji could react he again drained the sake in one shot.

"Take it easy, Taichou! You wouldn't want to pass out, would you?" Renji said bringing the tray closer to him. He saw Byakuya's face scowl at him.

"Give me the tray, Renji," Byakuya said evenly, but behind his words was a lingering anger. Renji didn't know how to react to his Captain, _Why the hell is he acting so weird? It's like he wants to get drunk and pass out!_

"I'm not so sure you sh-" but before Renji could say anything further, Byakuya vanished. Renji blinked in confusion, _Where the hell did he go?_ Renji started to look around when-

"Over here... Renji," the voice came from behind his right ear. He turned and saw that Taichou was behind him, holding the tray of sake and pouring another cup for himself.

"How did you use flashstep in the water?" Renji asked incredulously.

He saw Byakuya's lips curl slightly, "With difficulty." He watched as Byakuya tipped his cup of sake and let it pour down his throat. His head was thrown back, so that Renji had a nice view of his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped the sweet elixir. Renji gulped himself, even though he had no sake to drink at the moment.

_This is a weird feeling. I think I'm getting... turned on?!?!?!_ Renji mentally slapped himself, but now that it had started he couldn't stop it. Taichou was standing in the middle of the hot spring, the water reached about three inches below his chest. Renji found looking at the way Taichou breathed fascinating. His chest rose and fell like everyone else, but it was striking a peculiar sensation within him. Seeing as Taichou was busy with the sake, Renji needed to take his mind off of such forbidden things. Firstly, they were both male and such things were unheard of in Soul Society. Secondly, he was working under Taichou. It would be undignified to become entangled in such a relationship with his superior. And, thirdly, Kuchiki Byakuya would never even have a passing thought about something like that.

Renji decided to groom himself, and keep his hands busy to not think about Taichou anymore. He turned to his side, so that he wasn't directly facing Byakuya, and reached up to unfasten his hair. Once it fell down his back, he reached for the comb the maids had left Byakuya. He grabbed the ends of his hair and pulled the comb through it.

Though Renji didn't know it, he was being thoroughly watched by Byakuya. He watched Renji watch him from the corner of his eyes, noticing Renji pay particular attention to his neck and chest. He watched Renji turn away and when he let his hair fall down Byakuya's heart slammed itself into his breast bone. The sake wasn't helping him at all!! Byakuya didn't know what to do, but his foolish emotions were beginning to make him very angry. _Damn it. I am the 6th Squad's Captain! I am a Kuchiki! I shouldn't be feeling this! _But even as he thought these things, he felt the empty conviction behind them.

Renji started to comb his hair without knowing the effect it was stirring in Byakuya. _I can't let this weaken me._ Byakuya sighed, and sat at the opposite end of the pool, and rested his head back and looked at the sky instead of Renji. But even the stars had taken his shape. He found Renji's smile shine from those specks of light, which surprisingly made Byakuya feel happy.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

I hope this one was okay! Please review. I need something to work off of!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello friends!! Here's the next chapter since more than 5 people diligently sent reviews. Maybe this time we can shoot for 10 reviews? I'll leave it up to my readers whether or not you feel "Taking It Easy" is worth reviewing.

Sorry its so short again, but I've stopped them at ideal times for it to flow better. The next one will be out soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. And there is a mild lemon, but nothing too intense. THAT will be kept for later on down the road. ;D :P:P:P

* * *

"Morning Taichou," said Renji as he joined his Captain at the breakfast table. Byakuya watched as Renji stretched his arms up while yawning loudly and then he sat down on the seat cushion across from Bya.

The Captain said nothing in reply, and Renji did not expect him to. "So what are we up to today?" said Renji as he downed a cup of milk and some honey dumplings. Byakuya was not eating; he had no appetite, for food at least. Sighing, he shifted his weight against the wall for support. He had not slept a wink last night, on top of being quite drunk. The ache in his temples was splitting his head open.

"Wow, Taichou. You look horrible," Renji said when he noticed Byakuya's strained face.

"Thanks, Renji," Byakuya replied quite seriously and then he closed his eyes to try and shield them from the morning light pouring in from the windows.

"Seems like- you woke up on the wrong side of the- bed this morning," said Renji with a mouthful of porridge.

Byakuya grinned inwardly, _more like 'getting up from the wrong bed entirely'_. As soon as these thoughts had stretched across his brain, he mentally slapped himself and leaned his chin on his hand.

Renji saw Byakuya's face lightly change expression, it was faint but it was there none the less. He couldn't believe the emotions Taichou was unveiling. Was this some sort of test? And if so what was he supposed to do?

He swallowed another dumpling and then decided he'd had enough. Without realizing it, he seemed to have eaten most of all the food laid out. Renji blushed slightly but recovered soon enough.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Renji had no where else to look besides his Captain, and when he realized the Captain was paying no attention to him at all, he felt safe to observe his superior. Byakuya's hair was done up halfway as always but a few strands were poking out at odd ends making it look like he had been wrestling under the blankets last night.

Once the description had been thought of, he could not help but imagine what it would be like to see Byakuya wrestle in bed with someone. How he would look naked against them trying to dominate the other. And then he was imagining himself wrestling with his Captain. His skin would plaster itself against his, and they would try to get leverage against the other but their sweat would make it hard to hold onto each other, and-and...

Renji snapped out of his daze, and realized Taichou was looking into his face with a mixture of amusement and- what was it- hunger? I?NAH_, Renji scoffed inwardly. Straightening himself up, he cleared his throat and chuckled a bit. He got up to get a glass of water, "I must have been day dreaming about some hottie." _

_Why the hell did I have to think about that as I was staring googly eyed at Taichou? Shit! Mother fucking- _

"Renji, lets go to the gym. It would be a welcome distraction from our boredom, don't you think?" Came Byakuya's voice so close to his ear that Renji jumped and spilled his water all over the front of his robes.

"Shit, Taichou. Warn a guy before you flash step behind him, would ya?" Renji seemed angry and placed his glass down into the sink and turned around with a pissed look upon his face. But when he had turned around, he hadn't realized just how close Byakuya really was. His scowl dropped into momentary shock. He was now pinned against the counter, with his and Byakuya's torso's almost touching. A hair-breadth away from each other. Renji overcame the sudden urge to grind himself against Taichou.

"Eh, Taichou?" Renji inquired.

__

"Sorry about that, Renji. I shouldn't have come so close. My apologies," and Byakuya calmly stepped away from Renji, who seemed a bit overwhelmed. Bya saw his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"I'll go get my towel and sword for the gym," but even as Renji quickly turned away from Byakuya to his room, he could not conceal the bulge below fast enough.

Byakuya grinned at Renji's retreating back, overcome with conflicting emotions.

_Hell yeah!!--  
no, wait wait- I shouldn't be thinking like this!  
Oh, But he wants me too!  
You can't be so sure! He could have really been thinking about some 'hottie'!  
No way. That wood was for me and me Only! I know it!  
I'm a Kuchiki! His CAPTAIN!! It's FORBIDDEN!  
Yeah, but I'm on vacation... _

Renji was walking alongside Byakuya to the gym, and he was trying with all his might to think of anything besides his sexual urges towards Taichou.

_Think of.. uh... think of bunnies! But wait, they fuck like crazy and keep multiplying... AAAHHHHHH. Shit fucker. _

_What am I going to do?_

_

* * *

_

Dear Reader:

You're invited to the BLEACH HOUSE PARTY!!!  
7:00pm, Abarai Renji's place, in the Seireitei's Sixth Division Precinct  
(Make sure not to make a ruckus getting there, you wouldn't want Kuchiki Taichou breakin' your sorry ass)

BE THERE OR BE SQUARE...


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, I really tried to make this one longer. So, even if its not as long as you'd like, give me a pat on the back or something for my effort ;D AAAND the reviews were awesome this time around, and I hope that that fact will not change. I think one of the reasons everything was getting sort of confusing was the POV changes. I had astericks placed in to signify when the POV changed, but it keeps getting deleted out, so now I'll indicate when the POV changes by putting it in brackets. I really want to say thank you to all who are taking the time to read this!! NOW TO THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters (unfortunately).

* * *

[Byakuya's POV

Byakuya sat down and tried to steady his breathing (which, BTW, was not because of his gym workout). He _had_ been running on the track laid out around the gym, but as soon as he saw Renji emerge from the changing room he almost tripped over himself. Byakuya looked at the ground, but not for long.

_I just have to look at him again!! It's pure agony to deny myself the temptation!_ He folded his hands across his chest while casually glancing in Renji's previous direction. Yep, he was still there lifting weights.

Byakuya tried not to make his staring obvious by shifting his hands every once in a while. Renji's uniform was folded down halfway and it pooled over his stomach as he was sitting down on his work bench.

His elbow was resting on his knee as he lifted the dumbbell up and down.

Byakuya licked his lips as he saw the muscle in Renji's bicep clench and then release. Sweat was beading on his upper lip and Byakuya wiped it absently away with the back of his hand.

_Why did I choose to come to the gym?? Of all places!! I might have to break my self control hear and now at the rate he is affecting me. _

Byakuya totally forgot to mask his observation of Renji when Renji began to do pull ups on a suspended bar next to the far wall. Byakuya was so tentative of Renji that he was leaning forward in his seat, with his chin resting on his palm, and his arm resting upon his knee. His eyes were unblinking, and his focus did not waver.

[Renji's POV

_(huff) eleven... twelve... (puff) thirteen... four--teen... fifteen... sixteen... seven--teen..._ Renji counted off number after number as he did his pull ups. He was about to lower a bit and then go back up again when he noticed someone stir in the distance. He paused at pulling up body his to get a better look, and he saw Byakuya gathering himself up from the floor. It seemed like he had fallen off of his bench. Renji began to pull himself up when he noticed Byakuya's eyes. They were not looking at his own hands that were pushing himself upright, or his feet that were levering himself against the ground, but they were undeniably staring straight at him (as in Renji).

Renji froze in mid pull up. _Taichou is watching... me?_ Renji's already rapidly beating heart, cranked up a few levels. He let his hands fall from the bar, and turned away from his captain. He went to a big basin that held cool water for the gym-goers to cool off with and splashed some water into his face. Water was in his eyes as he tried to reach for a towel, but he couldn't seem to grasp one.

"Here you go, Renji," came a familiar voice. Renji tried to open his eyes but water slightly stung them closed again. He reached for the towel the person was holding for him. He wrapped his fingers around the towel and wiped his face, concentrating around his eyes since water got into them. When he was finished he found Byakuya waiting patiently by his side as he dried his face.

Renji blinked a few times, "Thanks, Taichou." _He was staring at me, now he's helping me by getting a towel... what's going on here? Could it- It might mean that he- Naawww..._ Renji shook off his thoughts... that was impossible. It was territory Byakuya would never cross into.

"Let us spar, Renji. There is a fighting ring down that hallway," Byakuya pointed down a hallway and as he turned in that direction, Renji saw him wrap his captain's robe to block the front of his body (especially in the lower region).

Renji's mind exploded into thousands of directions. _Cover?... His... Me?... Wh-... Is he?... Blocking... Stiff? Can that be-... Am I... WHAT THE FUCK??!! _

Renji was almost positive that Byakuya had purposely concealed his manhood from Renji. Why would he do that? The only reason would be because he had an erection... no doubt about that. But did he have one because of him?

Byakuya stopped walking and flicked his gaze back at Renji when he noticed no one was following him.

Renji saw that his captain's eyes were different now; he could see them for real. They were ravenous, like the eyes of a starving wolf. But it was a different kind of hunger; it went deeper than just a general need for food. They were the eyes of an _extremely_ turned-on man.

"Are you coming?" Byakuya asked while pulling his robe tighter against his chest. As understanding bloomed forth in Renji's mind, a devilish grin broke upon his lips, "Yes... Yes I am."

"Choose your weapon," commanded Byakuya as the two faced each other in the sparring room. Renji pulled out Zabimaru, and grasped the hilt with both hands. He smiled inwardly, _Sooo, Taichou likes what he sees, does he? Then I'll make sure to give him a good show... _Byakuya held Senbonzakura in his right hand, with what looked like a loose and nonchalant grip, but Renji knew better than that. This I'm-not-going-to-care-whether-you-attack-or-not stance was just to fool the opponent.

Renji also noticed that Byakuya's free hand was still trying to inconspicuously cover up his front. Renji got an evil idea, and he couldn't help but let the grin spread over his face.

"Hey Taichou, I forgot to stretch. I need to warm up first," he said casually and placed Zabimaru onto the ground. Byakuya nodded, but did not move or shift his eyes from Renji. _Good. Keep watching._

Renji straightened up and began to rotate his shoulders to loosen up his muscles. He made sure to flex every muscle he could as he wound up his shoulder and then released it slowly. He grasped his hands behind his back and pushed them away from his body so that his chest pushed forward. His pecks glinted in the sunshine showering in through the window, and then he thought he saw Byakuya waiver a bit.

Letting go of his arms, he slowly rotated his head, making sure to gulp as his head fell backward. He swallowed slowly to make sure that _he_ saw his Adam's apple bob ever so slightly. Renji started shuffling his legs to either side of him and kept going until he was doing a full split. He leaned toward his right leg and stretched his obliques. Then he moved to the other side, paying careful attention to his breathing. The even and deep breaths that he knew Byakuya was clinging onto with his gaze. Renji swore he heard a sharp intake of breath, but then again that could have been his imagination.

"Alright, let's do this," Renji said as he stood back while twirling Zabimaru in his hands. Renji crouched down low and then jumped up a few times to get his legs pumped, but Byakuya did not move an inch.

He acted like he was so unaffected by everything, Renji could not grasp the amount of self control he had. He almost jumped Byakuya earlier in their lodging, but this something else! _If he doesn't make the first move then I will!!!_

Renji lunged forward and swiped his hand over his sword's side crying out, "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji was almost upon Byakuya when he suddenly vanished, but then he saw a flicker of movement to his right. A split second before Byakuya's sword almost colliding into Renji's skull, Renji knocked it awkwardly away with Zabimaru's thrust.

"You detected my movement. I see improvements, Renji," Byakuya stated as he faced Renji again. His voice sounded as dead as ever, but Renji could still see the hunger burning within his eyes. Renji felt an anger bubbling in his chest.

"Improvements, eh? Well thanks, Taichou. I'm so glad you've taken notice," he said with a bitterness he'd never heard himself utter before. Byakuya blinked a few times, but his body never moved.

Renji didn't want to fight with Byakuya, he didn't want to feel the resentment he felt from being around Byakuya like it had used to in him. _I don't want to be better than Taichou, I want to be close to him, and see the changes in him no one else does. In that way, I know I have conquered him at last. But that doesn't seem so important anymore..._

But he lunged at Bya nonetheless.

[Byakuya's POV

Byakuya saw the anger and confusion contort in Renji's face. It was so easy to understand what Renji was feeling. It was written in his face, in his stance, and in his eyes. His eyes that were almost pleading with his. Byakuya couldn't stop himself from blinking in surprise when Renji's biting remark cut through the open space between them.

He saw Renji's breathing was rapid and uneven. He could see a hurt that was churning beneath the surface of Renji's exterior, and Byakuya was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to cling Renji's body. Hold him close, and make each other melt into one another. As soon as Renji's mixed feelings had come, even sooner did he attack at Byakuya again.

This time he was caught off guard, and he barely even dodged Zabimaru's sectioned blades. Renji reeled Zabimaru back, as Byakuya felt a warm liquid touch the skin of his shoulder. He looked to see that a slight cut had been gashed into his shoulder.

Byakuya's surprise was totally unmasked this time, and it resulted in a laugh from Renji. The sound rumbled from Renji's chest like thunder from the clouds.

Byakuya's temper flared a bit as he realized how unprepared he had been from Renji's attack, and he instantly felt the urge to dominate over Renji's attacks.

Flash-stepping the second Renji broke eye contact with him, he started slashing in the direction of Renji's body, but he was repeatedly blocked by Zabimaru.

He heard Renji's voice strain as they struggled against each other's swords, "Damn- it."

Byakuya was towering over Renji by putting all of his weight into his offensive attacks, giving him the advantage of the high ground. Sudden;y Byakuya broke away, and then started to bring down his sword unrelentingly again. He saw Renji's face flinch every time their swords clashed, and Byakuya upped his reiatsu one last time as he brought his sword down directly at Renji's face. When their swords met, Renji's knees buckled against the force of the collision, and was then kneeling on his knees holding Zabimaru's up with both arms.

Byakuya saw he was shaking, and his breathing was ragged. Byakuya stepped away from Renji, "I think that's enough for today," he said.

Renji did not move, he did not look up at Byakuya. He looked at the ground, his shoulders were slumped. Byakuya saw the look of defeat written upon Renji's features. His mouth hung open as his breaths came in and out in an awkward rhythm, and his spike red hair quivered each time his body shook.

He was so beautiful, and perfect. Even in defeat he looked perfect. Byakuya thought if he could change something about Renji, that he could not say. There was nothing about Renji he did not like.

Byakuya's face lightly lit up with a faint smile. Unfortunately, Renji was looking at the ground and never saw the surprising change in his Captain's features.

Renji's body was glinting with sweat, and his chest was falling up and down in a fashion that was making Byakuya almost weak at the knees. ALMOST.

He could not contain it any longer, he couldn't stop his finger's from itching to touch Renji's skin. He could not stand and watch Renji suffer so.

Byakuya leaned over Renji, his face inches away from Renji's head. The spike's of Renji's hair was tickling his nose.

He inhaled his scent, aware of the fact that Renji's breathing had stopped and his shaking had ceased.

"Renji?" Byakuya said. His voice was a whisper, but that couldn't mask the strangled agony of his voice.

Renji's head began to tilt back, until they were face to face. Renji's breathing was back now, and it was even worse than before. His eyes were half closed in apprehension.

"Tai-" but Byakuya's lips had found themselves against Renji's, and it sent all thoughts crashing out of his mind...

* * *

I know, I know I'm an evil person to leave you with such a cliffhanger... But that just makes you want to read the next one even more (hopefully) :D  
Was this chapter a bit better??

Anyways, don't forget to RSVP for the BLEACH HOUSE PARTY soon!! Everybody bring some kinda soda or chips or dip (AND SAKE!!!!!) :P:P:P:P:P


	7. Chapter 7

Hey friends, folks, neighbors! Here's chapter 7!! Your reviews are great, keep it up!! I need all of the feedback I can get! Now ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

[Renji's POV

Stars erupted before Renji's eyes. His heart stopped beating at that second. Byakuya's lips were hot against his, scorching him. Renji's eyes were still open in surprise; he did not know how to react, even though this is _exactly_ what he had intended. Byakuya reached up and entwined his fingers into Renji's spiky hair, pushing Renji flush against his mouth.

Renji's mind went haywire as he felt Byakuya's fingers brushing his hair, sending a delicious shiver down his spine. He moaned into Byakuya's mouth, consequently vibrated his skin against his Captain's. As soon as Renji's mouth opened against his moan, Byakuya slipped his tongue in Renji's mouth.

It was all too much for Renji; he couldn't take much more pleasure. He had a burning need to touch Byakuya, he itched to pull his sexy Captain on top of him, but instead he pulled Byakuya down to his knees next to him.

Byakuya was all too willing to push his abdomen up against Renji's. Their stiff manhoods rubbing into each other. This time, it was Byakuya's turn to groan, and he did so loudly. Renji grinned against his lips.

It felt soooo sinfully good, and yet it was all so funny. His emotions were so intense, that they were curled up into a ball in the pit of his stomach, just waiting to spring.

Byakuya's hand grasped the sides of Renji's face, clutching him securely, almost painfully. But Renji didn't care- he wanted to be even closer- he _needed_ to be closer to him.

Renji couldn't breathe anymore, the electric fire Byakuya was producing in him was cutting off his blood circulation, his air supply. He needed to pause, but he needed to be closer. He needed to stop, but he needed to continue. He needed air, but he needed Byakuya. _Such a difficult choice- Byakuya or air?_ Renji thought perplexed.

[Byakuya's POV

Byakuya felt Renji's hands on his chest, and he felt as if his mind would scatter into a thousand pieces. But then those hands were pushing him away. Byakuya's brow furrowed and a low growl escaped his lips.

His eyes opened to find a dazed Renji, with his eyes almost fully shut.

"Tai-chou," his voice was weak, and wavered in between syllables.

Byakuya chuckled and traced his fingers along Renji's jaw, "Yes, Renji?"

Renji clutched his fist against his chest and gulped in air as if he was a fish out of water.

Byakuya became worried, "What's wrong Renji? Did I do something wrong?" And at that moment, Renji's face broke into a smile and he started to laugh. The sound was guttural and from deep within his throat. He shook with the effects of each chuckle.

"Renji?" Byakuya was afraid he had gone mad. _Was it the kiss that set him off? Just my luck, I fall for a wack-job._

"No, taichou... ha ha haaaaa, it's not youuu... ha ha haahaaa!" He tried several times to quiet his laughter, but to no avail. Byakuya crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I didn't think my kiss was so funny. Was it that bad?" He asked seriously, his tone dark.

Renji's face paled and he immediately stopped his incessant laughter, "NO! It was perfect! Too perfect, GOD TAICHOU. It was- amazing!" Renji had gripped Byakuya's shoulders and brought his face close to his. Sincerity oozed from Renji's eyes. Byakuya's face softened as he watched the wonder and happiness cross over Renji's expression. His eyes were still half closed- it seemed that the laughter hadn't sobered him up at all after their intense kiss.

Byakuya grinned, lightly of course, but it was there nonetheless and Renji's eyes widened. His eyes were glued to Byakuya's mouth, amazed at the upturned corners. The reaction made Byakuya's grin a fraction wider. "So, you like it when I sm-" but his words were cut short as Renji's lips had closed over his. Renji plunged his tongue between Byakuya's lips and wreaked havoc on the inside. Byakuya had no time to blink, no time to breathe, and no time to move a smidgen.

He pushed Byakuya shoulders roughly and made his Captain fall on his back, but Renji was upon him in a flash. He slinked in between Bya's legs and claimed Taichou's mouth once again.

Bya raised his arms to wrap them around Renji's neck, but Renji grasped his wrists and thrust them into the ground above Bya's head.

Renji broke their kiss and leaned his mouth close to his Captain's ear, "No moving Taichouuuuu," Renji's voice breathed warm air over his ear and neck. Byakuya shivered from head to foot and he closed his eyes to soak in as much pleasure as he could.

Renji's tongue slipped past his lips and traced the edge of his ear, making electricity run from his neck down. "Oh, Gods!" Byakuya moaned and struggled to grasp Renji and pull him closer, but Renji agonizingly would not let him, and he continued his slow torture to his ear. "Mmmm, Renjiii."

But then...

But then Renji suddenly stopped his ministrations. "Renji?" Byakuya inquired in a raspy voice, "Why did you stop, Re-"

"Somebody's coming." Renji said and released Byakuya. Now Bya could hear the light footsteps and he mentally slapped himself for letting his guard down.

They both picked themselves up and placed their Zanpakto's in their hands. With their disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes, any unsuspecting intruders would have believed they had paused in an intense sparring match. Oh, how little did they know.

The partition screen was pushed open to reveal the Resort's owner. His face showed traces of fear and anxiety. His shoulders relaxed a bit when he saw Kuchiki Taichou.

"6th Division Kuchiki Taichou! Something awful- I can't believe!! You must come!" His voice was in short gasps. Byakuya became all professional and businesslike in a second. His eyes were focused and he stepped up to the quivering man in all confidence.

"Tell me what happened, Sir." His voice held finality and poise. The man slid his back down the wall until he sat on the ground. He went through what had happened only moments before.

He had been checking in on a few customers when he had stumbled upon this dead girl in her room.

Renji's eye's widened. "Any indications of who or what did it?!" The man shook his head.

"It was horrible. It was all over the walls and on the tatami mats!! You should probably check it out..." he said weakly as he clutched his stomach. Renji and Byakuya automatically began storming through the hotel side by side to figure out exactly what had occurred. After all, they were the protectors of Soul Society.

It wasn't hard to find the right room, you just had to follow the rampaging onlookers. Byakuya pushed past the people and began a search of the room, while being careful to not touch anything unnecessarily.

The inspection of the crime site didn't dig up anything unusual. There were no traces of unusual reiastu and no proof of a forced entry. The only disturbing bit was the mangled mess of the thing that was once a girl.

Byakuya's brow furrowed in annoyance and frustration. Sensing his unease, Renji placed his hand on his Captain's shoulder and another shock of electricity met his fingers. He saw Byakuya shiver. "Maybe we'll find some more clues tomorrow morning. We can search the whole hotel and ask some questions. Then maybe we'll get somewhere," Renji assured him and he squeezed Bya's shoulder to comfort his comrade.

Byakuya nodded, and shrugged off Renji's hand. Renji's heart was stabbed with a pain from being brushed off, but Byakuya had turned away from him and didn't even notice.

"Yes we will search more tomorrow," Byakuya responded and left the room. Renji fell in step with Byakuya, even though the sting of rejection was still fresh. Even if Byakuya would not accept their relationship, Renji would follow him to the ends of the Earth. _And back again..._

* * *

[Renji's POV

Renji followed Byakuya back to their lodging with a heavy heart. His head was filled with conflicting emotions. Was Byakuya really interested in him, or was he just sexually frustrated, and needed release? Either way it was a confusing notion.

_If Taichou really had feelings for me, what feelings do I really have for him? I don't think I could give him a straight answer at the moment. And if he was just using me for his own personal gain, what then? _

Renji shook his head, grateful for once that he had to be the one following, because it ensured Byakuya could not see his frustration. They reached the hallway where their separate rooms were. Byakuya turned around to face Renji, his mouth partway open as if he wanted to say something.

Before Byakuya could say anything Renji stopped in front of his door, opened it quickly, and stated simply, "Night Kuchiki-Taichou."

[Byakuya's POV

His door shut with a snap, and the sound echoed through Byakuya's body. Bya shut his eyes and sighed. _Well it seems like I've made a big mistake. _Byakuya turned away and retreated into his own room. He placed his Captain's robe onto the back of a chair, and then put his scarf down next. The clothes he was wearing were still sticking to his body from his earlier perspiration. He leaned his head down to smell his clothing and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It smelled like dirty socks.

The need for a shower and clean clothes overwhelmed him. He picked up a towel, a bar of soap, a back scrubber, and a set of clean robes and headed from his room to the bathroom. It was spacious and lush. The dark tiles of the floor contrasted nicely to the dark granite walls. Candles had been lit by the maids earlier in the day, and the other lights had been dimmed to the point of being turned off.

There was a bathtub with jets. The room smelled like jasmine and roses, and his nerves immediately calmed down once entering. The bathroom was nicely heated, so that one could slip peacefully into this dreamy paradise.

[Renji's POV

Renji sat on his bed, his hands clutching his knees in turmoil. He wanted to be close to Taichou, but how close was close? And did Byakuya want the same thing? Maybe Taichou was confused to, and doesn't know what to think? Is it his first time with a man? Well come to think of it, it was his first time with a man too. But wait, he was never _with_ Byakuya to begin with. It was just a kiss.

It was just a kiss, right? Was there something else behind it? Was there? Of course there was. Renji couldn't deny the incredible feelings produced from that simple exchange. It was much more than just one simple kiss.

Just remembering Taichou's lips on his was enough to awaken his manhood. Renji's mind wandered to when he watched Byakuya down a cup of sake as they stood in the hot springs. Taichou's throat had rippled while swallowing, and a drop of sake had found its way over his chin and down his neck. Renji had desperately clung onto the side of the pool as not to jump Taichou then and there.

Renji's bulge was straining against his pants, but he also could not forget the cold brush off he had gotten from Taichou earlier. He look down at the tent that was forming in his nether regions, "Traitor," he called his erection.

Renji's ears pricked as he heard Byakuya's screen door open and close softly. He heard Byakuya's light footsteps retreat down the hallway and the dry snap of the bathroom door closing.

Renji looked from his door to his manhood and back again. What should he do? He could forgive and forget, and let his sexual emotions take over, or he could make Taichou work for his affection.

Or... he could do both.

* * *

Have fun at the House Party? Yeah it was pretty freakin' awesome I must say! Shuuhei and Matsumoto were talking about some kind of Road Trip next month. You guys are welcome to tag along and carpool with us!!!

BLEACH ROAD TRIP!!!!!!! Hell yeah.

[please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. The bold excerpts are lyrics from NIN's song "Closer".

Hey people, the number of reviews I got this time was disappointing!

But I do want to thank all the people who have reviewed and a fellow comrade and writer, littleolme, for pointing out a very good fact. The writers of do not get paid. We are not gaining monetarily by posting our work, but then again that's not why we do it. We write for fans, like you who is reading this right now, so that they can review our work, pointing out its shortcomings and praising its originality. So that is why, it is so important to give us that little joy. That is the only way we know that we are worth something on this site.

That's all I have to say about that.

WARNING: Mild to strong sexual content is in this episode. Soooo, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (grumbles inwardly)

* * *

[Renji's POV 

The darkness of night hid Renji's form from prying eyes, but that didn't mean it kept Byakuya from _Renji's _prying eyes. Hidden in the bushes, Renji peered in through the window and into the bathroom.

Renji's lips formed a small smile as Byakuya began removing his robes. He still couldn't shake off his earlier anger, but there was no point in denying himself the temptation. He couldn't refute the fact that Taichou was making him feel things he hadn't before. It was deeper than just attraction; it was sort of a connection or attachment that was more important than just flesh.

_But at the moment, Taichou is making me so fucking horny, _thought Renji as he tightened his hold onto the windowsill. Byakuya's back was toward the window. A movement of Bya's arms indicated that he was loosening the ties around his waist. _Fucking hell, turn around! _But the gods were not in Renji's favor tonight.

**you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
help me i broke apart my insides, help me i've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself **

Taichou lifted off the cloth off of his left shoulder. The candles' lights flickered across Byakuya's skin, defining his muscles all the more extremely. Shifting his arms to the right, he removed the other side off of his shoulder as well. The whole robe fell to the floor without a sound, and Byakuya stood in all his naked glory, even if it was his backside.

Renji's breath caught in his throat and thought, _maybe facing his back wasn't such a bad thing after all. _His eyes roamed over the exposed flesh of Byakuya's back, down his spine, over his tight ass, and down his toned legs. Byakuya shifted his weight from his left leg to his right making his deliciously firm muscles flex. Taichou reached up and released his hair from its clasps and shook out his hair to massage his scalp.

A shiver ran up Renji's spine as Byakuya shook his head to free his raven colored hair. Every inhale and exhale, every brief flicker of movement, every quiver of motion sent electrifying responses directly to his stiffening manhood. Renji couldn't take much more of this torture.

Suddenly, Byakuya turned to face the window, making Renji duck down quickly out of sight. A minute or two later, Renji's breathing had slowed but his heart was still pounding in his head from watching his superior. He hesitantly rose his head and peeked through the window. Realizing that his hair must be sticking up like a pineapple's stalk, he quickly pulled his hair tie free from its place.

The wind passed through the now free locks of his mane, and its caress just added to the multiple sensations coursing through his body.

Byakuya was facing a mirror , and the wash basin maddeningly blocked Bya's nether region from sight. Renji cursed under his breath. Byakuya was lathering up some shaving cream in his hands and he carefully and precisely rolled it over his cheeks, chin, and neck. Imagining the shaving cream as whipped cream played deviously across Renji's mind, as Bya picked up his razor.

**i want to fuck you like an animal  
i want to feel you from the inside  
i want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god **

Byakuya stroked the razor over his skin excruciatingly slowly. His movements were so fluid that Renji wasn't quite sure if he was seeing Taichou move at all. As Bya moved down to his throat, he tilted his head back wards and ran the blade down the side slowly. He tapped the excess lather against the sink's edge and began to shave again. A few more strokes and his Adam's apple became exposed to Renji's unwavering stare. Renji's heart skipped as Taichou swallowed and his Adam's apple slowly ascended and then descended back into place.

The urge to bite, lick, and suck against Taichou's neck became so overwhelming that he unconsciously bit his hand almost to the point of breaking the skin. Renji had to stifle a moan after Byakuya had finished wiping the extra lather off and began to stretch his neck to rid himself of kinks. He rolled his head around oh so slowly, and then began to roll his shoulders.

**you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex i can smell  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else**

While affixed to Bya's body, he vaguely remembered inducing similar torture over Byakuya himself. Renji smiled against the glass and let his breath ghost over the translucent partition.

Taichou was next found sitting on the edge of the bathtub. It sat directly opposite of the window, and was a _very_ good view. Byakuya leaned over to turn on the faucet and began filling the tub. While he waited for it to fill, he walked to the counter and picked up some sort of bottle. He tipped a good supply of it into the filling tub and then turned directly facing Renji's hiding spot.

Renji froze in fear, but relaxed when he realized he was not looking in his direction. Renji's focus meandered away from Byakuya's upper half and centered along Byakuya's midsection. It was around this time he realized he could now clearly see his Taichou's package. Renji's eyes dropped half mast in lust. With not saying much, it was nice. _Very nice_.

**i want to fuck you like an animal  
i want to feel you from the inside  
i want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god **

Renji couldn't stop wringing the shit out of his robe in pent up emotion. Renji's own member had a mind of its own, twitching at the slightest provocation. He couldn't control himself much longer, he desperately needed release. He looked back up to Taichou's face and marveled at the peacefulness that stood in its usually stoic place. Byakuya's hands were moving and Renji saw that he was pouring some of whatever was in the bottle into the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together and began smoothing it out across his skin.

Renji's mind exploded as he realized Taichou was covering himself in scented oil. He clung himself to the wall, panting, and ground his torso against the siding. He wanted to, no, he _needed_ to rub his body up against his captain's, he needed to breath deeply in the scent of his captain's skin mingled with the sweet oil. He needed to scrape his fingernails down his captain's back and feel the delicious shiver that his touch induced.

**through every forest, above the trees  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
i drink the honey inside your hive  
you are the reason i stay alive  
**  
_Fuck, I need release right now!_ Byakuya had finished with his chest and he began going lower. He covered his abs nicely, making Renji become lightheaded, and then he trailed lower and brushed against his own dick. Renji watched, without breathing or moving, as Taichou suddenly gripped his cock with his hands and firmly massaged in the oil.

[Byakuya's POV

Byakuya smiled devilishly as he heard a groan, a loud thump, and then all went quiet.

Bya released his manhood, and stepped up toward the window. He peered down and saw Renji passed out on the ground, a generous amount of blood pouring from his nostrils.

Bya chuckled, _maybe I took it a little too far._

* * *

Road Trip EVERYBODY... Somebody bring the tunes, we're gonna need some awesome jams on this trip. If anybody has any suggestions, email or review them to me!!! 

Please for heaven's sake REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! New TIE chapter!

I would also love to thank my newly appointed beta, Meagan (Myownlife), for making this chapter a lot more easier to read! Thank you!

Sorry it took so long you guys, so I'll shutup, and... here we go for round 9!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach (what a surprise).

Warning: Lemony chapter. You have been forewarned!

* * *

[Renji's POV

_Ha? Nani? Where am I? _Renji's eyes tried refocusing, but everything was extremely blurry. He felt out of place, and rather weird. He felt as if he was somewhere he should not be, but he could not tell why that was exactly. _Alright, I need to relax and stop being paranoid._ Renji turned onto his side and buried his face into his pillow and inhaled deeply.

Immediately Renji's eyes widened in shock. He knew exactly why this place felt different. Everything smelled like Taichou. Looking around he noticed he wasn't in his room but in Byakuya's. _What?! Why am I here? What did I _DO_ last night?!?!_

He passed a hand over his face, his brow furrowing in contemplation. His hand passed under his nose and felt something crackle. Taking his hand away, dried blood met his eyes.

_OH SHIT! _Renji hit his head and felt like crying. _Fucking shit, just great dipshit!_ Byakuya had found him sprawled under his window out cold. Now he knows of his Peeping Tom experience. Renji groaned and fell back into the covers.

Byakuya was nowhere to be found in the room, which wasn't surprising. He probably slept outside during the night so as not to be "suggestive". Renji did not know how suggestive anything could have gotten after he struck a nosebleed watching his Taichou grope himself.

Renji smirked at the recollection and pinched his nose closed just in case it decided to spring a leak again. Renji inhaled deeply to rid himself of the compromising fantasies. His nose was met with his Captain's scent again, which wasn't helping. He smelt so inviting and just damn delicious. He smelled of tealeaves, which were a bitter but sweet smell. He just wanted to nuzzle against his Taichou and inhale his essence.

Why couldn't Renji just go up to him and pin him to the wall? He'd shove him backwards and watch hungrily as a look of surprise passed over Byakuya's face. Then he'd wrap his arms tightly around Taichou's form and just SQUUEEEEEEZZEEEEE the living shit out of him. Renji smiled at the thought. He'd hug him tightly and show Taichou that he'd never let go. He'd bury his face into his superior's hair and inhale his heady aroma.

[Byakuya's POV

Byakuya stood in the doorway to his room, with an oblivious Renji lying sprawled on the bedding. He was on his back and hugging a pillow up to his chest; his face kept nuzzling the corner of the pillow. Renji inhaled a few times, sighed, and then giggled. Giggled? Did his Lieutenant just _giggle_? Yes, indeed, he did.

"Ahem," Byakuya cleared his throat discreetly. Renji's movements stilled and his eyes slowly opened to look at Taichou. He then jumped up, huffing and puffing and trying to straighten his hakama.

"I came to see how you're doing," Byakuya stated listlessly. He stood with his arms crossed across his chest with his uniform on.

"Fine, thanks," said a disgruntled Renji. An uncomfortable silence then ensued between the two as Renji fidgeted with the collar of his black Shinigami uniform.

[Renji's POV

Renji had to stop his teeth from chattering in fear. He was waiting for the blow. The instant where Byakuya would unleash his wrath onto a poor unsuspecting fellow like himself. Byakuya silently studied Renji without moving an inch. He had no expression whatsoever (_just to throw me off before he strikes!)_.

Renji knew Byakuya had to have been furious after realizing his stunt. He probably thought something like: "Such a blow to my honor!" or "Such an insult to the Kuchiki family."

[Byakuya's POV

_Mmm. Renji's clothes are wrinkled, and his hair is mussed. He looks like he just had sex. Goodness, he is just so hot! _

Byakuya stood and contemplated the various ways he could tackle Renji back into bed, but his overzealous conscience would allow no such thing. The mental conflict was becoming too difficult to handle. Renji's feet were bare; his ankles had sharp angles and curved slightly, making them look all too evocative.

Renji's hakama was loose from being slept in, so it hung from his shoulders and was opened further than usual over his chest. His left shoulder was exposed due to the loose material, revealing his collarbone and bold tattoos. One pink nipple peeked out and was calling at Byakuya.

His mane of red hair spilled over his right shoulder and framed the side of his face which looked so innocent. He was still groggy from sleep and had a little morning sniffle going.

It took all Byakuya had to reign in his desires. He may have looked cool and collected on the outside, but he was a raging beast on the inside. He could feel the lust tearing his mind to shreds. Even as he tried to fight against it, his walls were falling and soon he would be passed the point of any self-control at all.

Bya could tell Renji was uncomfortable by his rigid stance, which did nothing to damper his appeal, but made him all the more vulnerable.

"So, uh, Taichou," Renji said feebly, trying to break the silence. Byakuya did nothing to fuel the conversation, so Renji tried breaking his tension by lightly stretching his arms up and yawning. As he did so the muscles in his torso flexed and moved like they had a mind of their own.

That's when something snapped inside our beloved Captain. And when I say snapped, I mean SNAPPED!

[Renji's POV

Renji flinched at the sudden movement. One second Byakuya was standing calmly in the doorway and the next he was- where was he?

Renji felt a powerful arm encircle his waist as a gentler hand brushed against his neck. "I hope you can forgive me, Renji."

Renji shivered as Byakuya's breath danced down the back of his neck. "Fo- forgive you for wha-what?"

"For when I so coldly turned away from you after the investigation last evening. I know nothing I say can constitute for what pain I caused, but I was a bit shaken from the murder." He paused and raked his teeth across the side of Renji's neck, consequently making Renji's knees weak. His insides melted and breathing was starting to prove difficult. "It seems you were a bit shaken from the incident also, since you were passed out. Or was that the effect of some other sort of… _stimulation_?"

Renji felt a blush creep over his cheeks and down his neck. He heard Byakuya chuckle, and the sound sent electrifying responses through Renji's whole body. Who was this new person? Was it really his Captain? He was being so, so- _emotional_.

Renji tried to speak but it came out as a hoarse whisper; he tried clearing his throat. "I un- understand. D-d-don't worry about it."

He felt Byakuya shift and slide against his back in order to focus his attention to the other side of Renji's neck. "So you _do_," Byakuya flicked his tongue below Renji's jaw line, "forgive me?" The feeling of his Taichou's tongue, though brief, made warmth pool in his stomach and lower region. All capacity to speak was gone, and Renji had to nod his head jerkily in response.

Byakuya firmly placed his lips against Renji's neck, kissing and biting the skin. Renji gasped and started fidgeting. He couldn't hold still because of the sensations coursing through his entire being. One thing he _did_ know was that he needed more contact with Byakuya. He clutched Byakuya's hips and pushed himself closer against his Captain's body. He needed the friction and heat between them.

Byakuya continued sucking and licking and doing all sorts naughty things to Renji's throat until Renji could take no more. He groaned loudly and unconsciously rubbed up against Byakuya's growing manhood. Byakuya hissed pleasurably against Renji's skin, making it vibrate. Renji was phenomenally turned on when Bya responded and decided to try it again. He gently slid his ass up and down against Byakuya's erection and slowly kept on adding more pressure, teasing him.

The elder was ruthlessly biting down on Renji's neck while simultaneously groaning and moaning. Renji dearly wished he could see Byakuya's face; to see the changing emotions he displayed. Renji wanted to watch as he was the cause of Byakuya's change in demeanor.

He abruptly turned around and shoved Byakuya onto the ground and unceremoniously falling right on top of him. He was nestled in between Taichou's legs. Renji grabbed Byakuya's hips once again and ruthlessly ground their covered cocks together. Byakuya's eyes were screwed up tight as a hissing noise erupted from his mouth. Suddenly Renji stopped and started attacking the older man's clothes. He fumbled around the waist, trying to free the band holding the hakama closed.

[Byakuya's POV

Byakuya ripped the already loose fabric from Renji's chest and roamed his fingers over the broad pecks. Tracing the bold tattoos with his nails made Renji go mad with desire. Renji was slowly and torturously grinding their torso's together as he was flush up against Byakuya's chest now. Renji's chin rested against his shoulder while occasionally nipping and licking Byakuya's neck. They were slowing down, even though their heated desire was far from being satiated. Byakuya stroked Renji's back luxuriously as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him as Renji's dick rubbed up against his own. The feeling was so acute that it was almost too much to handle.

They didn't know why they were suddenly taking a languid pace, but the feeling was more intimate and the only word that comes to mind is- _savory_. The taste and feel sort of lingers and it speeds up but then slows down the rush of blood at the same time. The feeling was euphoric and made both Renji and Byakuya high on this "drug".

[Renji's POV

"Mmm, Renji," Byakuya moaned lightly against Renji's hair which tickled his nose. Renji growled softly and brought his face up to look at his Captain. The expression was that of contentment and lust. His face was so peaceful that one might think Taichou might start falling asleep.

Renji smiled devilishly and then growled quietly in his Captain's ear, "Yo Taichou. We're not done yet. I'm not letting you off so easily. You still need to be punished."

Byakuya grinned making Renji's heart skip a beat, "Oh really? Then tell me what I have to do, Renjiiiiii," Byakuya cooed seductively.

_This is gonna be a long morning. HEEEELLLL YEAAAH…_

* * *

**Chatroom Chumming**

drawingwind: hey, renji. wutup?

renji: nuthin much, how bout u?

drawingwind: eh, scool & stuf

renji: cool cool

drawingwind: hows the next season of bleach cumin along?

renji: oo don get me started

drawingwind: wut? wut do u mean?

renji: i hardlu hav ne screentime

renji: hardly

drawingwind: ah man that sucks

renji: i kno

drawingwind: but don worry 2 much

renji: y?

drawingwind: cuz we're all here fer u on heh heh yeah ur rite

drawingwind: darn tootin im rite

renji: thanks drawingwind

drawingwind: netime Renji, netime

* * *

Next half of the Lemon will be in the next chapter, don't worry! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello friends! I know, long time no see, right? I am very sorry for the delay, writers-block is a pain in the ass. I'm sorry for misleading all of you when I said I would have the next chapter out last weekend. My grandma was put into the hospital because she had a severe drop in blood pressure on that Saturday. So I'm very sorry for my lie! I'm such a liar! (readers: Gosh drawingwind WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?) (me: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Feel free to throw rotten fruit at me!)

Anyways, here is the long awaited Chapter 10. Sadly, it isn't very long because it was so hard just to write what I did. I don't know what's wrong with me these days. Maybe more reviews will prompt me? (hint hint)

I want to thank my wonderful beta, Meagan, for all her hard work! Let's give give her a hand! She was even nice enough to take her time out of her busy schedule just to do a fixer-upper on Ch. 10!! Thank you Meagan!

**Warning**: Yes there is a lemon in this one, (yay!) but if you are too young (or too old for that matter), don't like smut, or don't like yaoi (boyxboy action) then DON'T READ THIS. It is as simple as that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

[Byakuya's POV

Renji's face hovered above his. They were beginning to come down from their "high" while Renji rubbed his nose nostalgically against his own. The sensations were becoming too powerful, and yet ultimately not enough.

Renji's breath against his cheek prickled with energy, his gentle grinding was becoming too painful from not being able to find release, and Renji was clutching Byakuya's wrists tighter. Byakuya dug his nails into Renji's back; wishing all of their clothes would just spontaneously disappear.

He needed more _now_. He needed the fire and inferno; he wanted to be burning alongside Renji.

"Renji," Byakuya breathed huskily. His breathing was coming in short gasps, "I need you."

Renji's POV

It was Renji's turn to snap this time. As soon as he heard the plea and as soon as he saw the burning need in Byakuya's eyes smolder - the animal inside let loose. Renji let out a half howl-half growl. His eyes became feral. He clutched the edge of his Captain's hakama and ripped it from his body.

Then there lay the beautiful body of his captain, shivering with need underneath him. Renji feasted upon the porcelain smoothness of Byakuya's skin. It glistened with a thin sweat, from their earlier ministrations. Byakuya's eyes were at half-mast in lust and he brought his arms around Renji's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Byakuya's mouth was smooth but firm against his own. Renji couldn't suppress a groan as Byakuya nibbled on his lower lip. Renji raked his tongue across the seem of Byakuya's lips, and Byakuya was more than willing to grant him his silent request. Renji battled against Taichou with his tongue, each trying to gain dominance. In the end, Byakuya relinquished to Renji's will, which excited him to no end. Renji raked his tongue against the roof of Byakuya's mouth and caressed his superior's tongue with gentle yet firm brushes.

[Byakuya's POV

Byakuya was lost in Renji's kiss. The searing power of Renji's passion was enough to make him go weak at the knees. _I guess it's a good thing I'm not standing,_ thought Byakuya.

Byakuya did not know how much time went by, but soon after the Captain of the Sixth Squad felt calloused hands trace their way lower and lower down his body until the fingers traced light circles around his belly button. Shivers ran up and down his spine from the light grazes of rough skin and fingernails.

Renji's hand suddenly gripped his aching cock, making Byakuya yelp in pleasure and throwing his head back, breaking their kiss. Byakuya moaned and watched Renji pump his hand over his manhood through silted eyes.

[Renji's POV

Renji looked up to his Captain's face and reveled in its pleasure-ridden features. His lips were parted to allow little mewling sounds to escape, and his _eyes_! Oh, his deep charcoal colored eyes! He could stare at their brilliance for eternity, drinking in their mystery.

Renji knew his Taichou was close to release as it became difficult for him to keep his eyes open, and he was writhing under Renji's touch. Renji stroked harder and faster, occasionally flicking his thumb across the slit. Renji captured Byakuya's lips with his own and thrust his tongue inside his Captain's mouth in time with his hand.

[Byakuya's POV

He could take no more, once Renji was penetrating his mouth in time to the pumping. The white-hot feeling shot down his spine and pooled in his groin, heating him from the inside out. He came violently in Renji's hand while he half-moaned half-screamed.

Byakuya sighed deeply, unable to move or even open his eyelids. Renji chuckled against his lips and traced feather-like kisses across his cheek and jaw line. Byakuya breathed deeply and savored in the after-glow of his mind-blowing orgasm.

He finally looked up and saw Renji's hungered yet satisfied expression. Byakuya's mind turned feral with a need to show his lover what he had just experienced. He rolled Renji over violently and bit his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. He heard Renji grunt in surprise, making the Captain want him to screech out even more unexpected noises.

Byakuya was about to begin removing Renji's robes when a knock sounded outside their door. "Kuchiki-san?"

"Aw, fuck," Renji exclaimed in frustration. Byakuya was not amused either.

"Yes?" Byakuya replied in his usual monotonous voice.

"The resort manager, Yagami-san, is waiting in the lobby for you. He says you agreed to meet him this morning to discuss the investigation," said the anonymous voice behind the sliding screen door.

"Of course, tell Yagami-san I will be there shortly," Byakuya said and sighed silently, so only Renji noticed.

The sound of fading footsteps reached their ears, until they could not hear them anymore. Byakuya pushed himself from Renji's embrace, and began dressing himself. He was pissed, but he needed to be the Captain that he was in such situations.

"Fuck," was all Renji had to say as he straightened out his hakama roughly.

* * *

**BLEACH TRIP **(Woohoo!)

The Bleach gang is going to be going on a picnic (oh yeah!), and you're invited! But, oh no! They are in desperate need of a music selection to groove to as they munch on picnic goodies.

I want everybody to send me the title of one song you think would be awesome on a Bleach soundtrack (You can send them to me in your reviews- which I'm SURE you will send)! I will announce the list in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! FINALLY! The next chapter has arrived! I'm sorry it has taken so long! This chapter is not yet beta-ed, so please forgive the errors! I will be reposting it once it has been beta-ed!

Alrighty... Chapter 10 had an EXPLOSIVE amount of reviews, so I want to shout out a big THANK YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! I need those reviews to fuel my ideas. Please send me as much constructive criticism as you can!! I desperately need it! It's what keeps me goin you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Warning: BoyxBoy, if you don't like then don't read. There is a lemon in here, or a lime I guess (you have been forewarned). Enjoy!

* * *

Renji found himself on a cushion, bored out of his mind, next to Taichou listening to witness' statements. His elbow rested at the corner of a table in between Taichou, himself, and the witness. Renji sighed silently and he scratched his nose with his pinky finger.

He couldn't believe they had almost gone at it earlier this morning, while an investigation was going on. It was very irresponsible of him to be sucked in like that when a girl had been brutally murdered. He pinched the bridge of his nose in consternation. The present witness left the room to admit the next person.

They discussed what they had heard between admitting new people. "Can you believe the bullshit that came out of his mouth?" Renji stated bluntly once the sliding screen door had closed. Byakuya nodded stoically, but turned slightly to give Renji a faint smile. Renji melted into the look. As quickly as the warmth had emanated from his Captain, the quicker it had turned cold again once an old lady walked into the room.

With her wobbly legs she hunkered down into the cushion across from them. "Konban Wa," she greeted with a smile. The captain and Vice Captain nodded their heads in greeting.

"Alright, let us begin," Byakuya stated and straightened the papers that had accumulated in front of him. "Where were you on the night of the murder?"

"I was at one of the mud pits, just lying around. They say it's good for your bones, you know. So I went to try and strengthen my joints," the old woman croaked out. She scratched her head to jog her memory. "Oh yes, then I went to take a shower to get the excess mud off. I was walking down the hallway to take me to my room when I saw the most monstrous thing pass my hallway. I only got a glimpse of the thing, but it was so frightening I almost lost my dentures!" She exclaimed while clutching at her chest to add effect.

"From what you saw, can you tell us any features this _thing _had?" Renji said, trying to sound patient. She nodded in understanding.

"It looked like a BIG chicken with a turban wrapped around its head!" She said while swirling her hand over her head to indicate a turban.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will find the culprit soon. Please ask the next witness to come in."

* * *

"It looked like my great-great grandfather and he was wearing what looking like a bathrobe." 

"What does your great-great grandfather look like?"

"How should I know, I've never seen him before! He died before I was born."

* * *

"It had lots of eyes and it barked at me. I was so scared!" 

"Did you see anything else?"

"I thought it was holding a rubber ducky."

* * *

"It looked like a humongous roll of toilette paper with legs and a plant sticking out from its head. Horrible! Just horrible." 

(Silence in reply)

Byakuya massaged his temples with his fingers. His Vice Captain patted him on the back. Even the briefest of touches sent an electrifying response through him.

"It doesn't look like we're going to get anything from the witnesses to work off of, unfortunately," Renji said while rubbing his chin. Byakuya nodded.

"Renji, can you send for the spa's manager?" Renji nodded and left. He came back swiftly with Yagami-san in tow. They sat down together. Byakuya showed his papers, records of what every person had said, even the most ludicrous thing had been inked onto the paper, to Yagami-san.

The manager sighed after he had read a few. "It doesn't look like you got anything to work off of. Everyone's accounts are contradictory of each other." Byakuya nodded setting a firm expression on his face.

"I believe there is nothing we can do but wait silently and keep an observant eye around. If anything out of the ordinary happens, contact me immediately," Byakuya stated while standing. Yagami-san stood as well, while nodding in confirmation. Byakuya bowed slightly while Yagami-san bowed deeply.

"Thank you for trying so hard, Kuchiki-san. This establishment is indebted to you," He said while also bowing to Renji, "And you too, Abarai-san." Renji nodded with a serious expression across his features.

"I know you both came here for a vacation, but all you're getting is more work," Yagami-san stated with a somber face, "To make it up to you, there is a party that will take place at the dance arena which we'll be opening soon. You both are welcome to come and enjoy yourselves."

Byakuya nodded and shook the man's hand, "We shall, most assuredly." The manager left the investigation room, and they also left to rest after a hard day's work.

Renji was dragging his feet; his lower back and shoulders were stiff from sitting up so long on his bum. Each step made a quiver of pain jolt through his exhausted muscles. Byakuya did not look tired, bodily, but dark circles rimmed the underside of his eyes. He passed a hand over his eyes, as if it would rid him of his fatigue.

They crossed the threshold of their suite's door, Byakuya in front of Renji. As Renji went to pass the entry way, his foot caught onto the wooden frame and he stumbled forward on top of Byakuya, who was caught off guard and they both went down. Once they had fallen, they did not have the energy to get back up. Renji found himself in a most precarious position; his legs were in between his Captain's and his chest was plastered against Taichou's back. His currently flaccid member tucked in between his superior's cheeks quite comfortably. They were both panting, and trying to recover after the fall.

Suddenly, a rumbling emanated from below Renji, and he realized that Byakuya was laughing. Renji's mouth opened in shock, and he leaned his head lower to try and glimpse his Captain's face. His lips were stretched wide, and a coarse voice chuckled from them. His adam's apple bobbed up and down with each chortle, and his body shook in time with the laughter. Consequently, the squirming body of his Captain made delicious friction rub up against his manhood. Renji groaned and clutched his hands against Byakuya's hips.

This seemed to make Byakuya laugh even harder, if Renji didn't know any better, he would say that his Captain was a little slap-happy. Renji began to laugh also but also moaned whenever Byakuya rubbed up against his shaft. Their laughter died down after a while and Renji placed his forehead in between Byakuya's shoulder blades. Byakuya wiggled his hips and pushed upwards a bit, but this time there was no laughter. Renji bit into his Captain's back to stifle the noises that would have projected from his mouth, but the chomp made Byakuya hiss loudly. They both stilled, and Renji raised his head to bring his lips near to Byakuya's ear.

"If we start at it again, I don't think I'll be able to stop this time," his voice came out husky, and his ragged breathing caressed the side of Byakuya's neck. Byakuya shivered and he bucked upwards into Renji's lower region violently in response.

Byakuya rolled over and pinned Renji into the floor, "Then don't stop." Renji grinned smugly, but the smirk was quickly replaced by a growl when Byakuya rubbed the palm of his hand against Renji's quickly engorging package.

After several attempts of intimacy that have been interrupted, they did not have the patience for foreplay. Byakuya ripped the clothes from Renji's skin, who then returned the favor with fervor. When they were both stripped to the bone, Byakuya laved his tongue around Renji's bellybutton. Renji's shaft pushed against Byakuya's chest, and twitched in anticipation. After several minutes of torture, Renji could take it no more.

"Fuck, Taichou, please!" Renji half-growled half-whined. Byakuya chuckled against his lover's abs. He went down lower, and began to lean towards Renji's shaft. Renji's breath hitched in his throat, waiting for the long awaited sensation, but suddenly Byakuya directed away from it. Renji growled in frustration, making Byakuya chuckle again. Byakuya licked the inside of his thighs lightly, slowly. Renji clutched at Byakuya's head, trying to pull him up to what wanted the most attention. Byakuya eyes hardened and he clutched at Renji's wrists, pinning them above his head.

Snarling, Byakuya said against Renji's lips, "Do not test me Renji. If you want it, then you must wait like a good boy. Do _not _rush me again," Byakuya bit down hard on Renji's lip, breaking the skin. Renji whimpered and hissed at the pain. He nodded lightly and brought his lips flush against his Taichou's, searching for forgiveness. Byakuya smiled against his lips, and let the kiss deepen. Their tongues clashed and caressed against each other, understanding held in each touch.

Byakuya once again lowered himself down Renji's body, trailing his fingers over Renji's chest and six-pack. Byakuya licked his lips slowly, allowing Renji to see the deliberate act. "What do you want, Renji?" Byakuya teased. Renji groaned in response. Byakuya circle a fingertip in a figure eight around Renji's ball-sack, making Renji bite down on his already injured lip.

"Tell me what you want, Renji." Byakuya cooed, letting his breath brush against the straining shaft.

"A-aahh, su-suck m-my, ungh, cock," Renji said between pants and moans.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," Byakuya stated evilly.

"Please, suck my cock!" Renji begged.

Byakuya grinned and leaned his lips up close to the dripping tip. Byakuya looked at the magnificent structure of his cock. Smooth and pink. Pre-cum was pooled at the tip, glinting from the moon light that filtered through the window. Byakuya grasped Renji's penis with his hand and spread the pre-cum with the tip of his thumb. Renji moaned loudly and pounded the floor with his fist.

Byakuya darted his tongue out from his lips and lapped at the tip, Renji's breathing came in shallow gasps.

(Renji's POV)

Without warning, Renji felt Byakuya wrap his lips over his cock. A shout escaped his open mouth, and he bucked upwards in response. He felt Byakuya's hands hold down his hips. Once Renji had stopped moving, his Taichou bobbed his head up and down. Renji looked down. Byakuya's lips were stretched tightly across his shaft, a trail of saliva coated his cock when Byakuya brought his head up. The raven locks brushed his torso, making him shiver. Ever plunge of Byakuya's mouth sent electric jolts through his veins, making his brain almost shut down in pleasure.

Byakuya's back was arched, and his own penis bobbed up and down in time with his head. The sight alone almost made him come right there, but he controlled his need a bit longer and grit his teeth. A vibration spread across his cock, making his head fall back against the floor. Byakuya was humming around his manhood.

"Ah-aaaaah, FUCK TAICHOU! Haaa uughhhh,"

Byakuya fondled his balls lightly, and brought his head up to swirl his tongue around the tip. Renji dug his fingernails into the tatami mats underneath him. Every single muscle in his body tensed and coiled into constricted contortions. He was at his peak. He couldn't handle it any longer.

"I- aah- Taichou, I'm gonna uuuungh co-come!" Byakuya brought as much of Renji as he could into his mouth. He hummed once again which made Renji reach the brink and fall over. Renji arched his back up as the waves washed over him. The sensation was so strong, he couldn't handle it. His vision blurred slightly as he came with a shriek.

(Byakuya's POV)

Shot after shot of Renji's cum plunged into his mouth. He tried to swallow as much as he could, but it pumped out faster than he could swallow. Dribbles of semen ran down his chin. Byakuya couldn't believe the number of times Renji's load shot out. He counted seven shoots as they pounded against the back of his throat. Knowing the extent of Renji's orgasm just made Byakuya even harder, if that was possible. Once Renji's muscles began to relax, Byakuya swallowed his mouthful and began lapping up the semen that had escaped him on Renji's cock. The feather-light licks made Renji sigh, and shift comfortably.

Once Byakuya had finished cleaning Renji up, he dragged himself up Renji's body, expecting some afterglow cuddling to ensue. Once he had wrapped his hands around Renji's form, he looked into his lover's face, and found that he was fast asleep.

Byakuya sighed and then smiled warmly. He buried his face into Renji's side and snuggling his legs up closer to his body. Doing so made his erection rub up against Renji's hip, reminding the Captain of his own little problem.

Before taking care of lil' Byakuya, he brought a pillow and blanket for Renji. He then moved to take a shower, to bring himself off while the hot spray washed over his tired yet satiated body.

* * *

**Bleach Picnic Soundtrack**

1. Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace

2. Yuugu Red- Orange Range

3. Everytime- Michael Buble

4. From The Inside- Linkin Park

5. Scared- Three Days Grace

6. Satisfaction- Benny Benassi

7. Umbrella- Rihanna

(_Thank you to all who suggested these fun songs:D You should listen to them, I had a blast. Some of them are really awesome!)_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Finally! What the fuck were you doing drawingwind? YOU BITCH!!

I know I know, I am extremely sorry and will totally take full responsibility for any and all heartache caused by my lack of updates. You all can bash me all you want, this chapter has been sitting around unfinished for MONTHS, and I am trully ashamed. I really wanted to add more, but I just said screw it I need to post _SOMETHING_!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters...

Warning: MalexMale love- Gayness radar has skyrocketed, ok? If you don't like then search for some other fic...

* * *

The next morning found a wild looking Renji on his side gazing upon the sleeping face of his Captain. The peaceful nature of Byakuya's expression made Renji sigh. The lips, slightly parted to let each breath pass, and the closed eyelids, that held the dusky eyelashes quivering above eyes dreaming of other worlds, were both suspended in a serenity Renji hoped was a trait he possessed himself as he slept.

Taichou was sleeping on his back upon a futon; his hands were neatly folded together upon his stomach, and his head was positioned to face the ceiling dead on. Renji snorted, even in sleep his scrupulous superior had decorum.

Light filtered through the window's glass and struck Byakuya's face in such a delicate and beautiful way, that it seemed like the light had been made just to touch his Captain's chiseled features. Renji looked at the ray of light and watched as little dust motes swirled in the air. There was no noise except for the running water from the outside spring. It gurgled in a muted tone, so that the quiet slumber of the early morning could not be disturbed.

Turning his face back to his lover's, a sudden desire to snuggle against the man who had always been the stoic aristocrat came over the redhead. He wondered how Byakuya might act, upon discovering his Vice Captain curled against his body like a little cat. _Probably disgust._ Renji let a frustrated puff of air from his lips as he flopped back onto his back. Maybe if he didn't look at the man, he wouldn't have such frivolous thoughts anymore.

Besides, there had been a murder not two days ago. He had to get his head in the game. _Focus, Renji. You know you've got more control than this. Stop acting like a whiny love-struck puppy._ Said redhead, nodded to the unspoken command and abruptly rolled over to start some push-ups. What better way to feel manly than to do some good ol' fashion exercise?

With each pump of his biceps, he went up and down. In his head he repeated, _up and down... up and down_, like a mantra. But the thoughts then lead to a much more incriminating and enticing vision of a certain raven haired Captain going _up and down... up and down_ upon his straining cock. Renji groaned in defeat and let his body fall to the ground with a thump, and immediately thought, _oh shit! Did I wake Taichou?_

Renji strained his neck and found a sleepy-eyed Byakuya peering at him from between locks of his midnight hair. The expression planted upon his Captain's face could only be described as a muted look of amusement and annoyance.

"You woke me," he deadpanned.

"Yeah, I noticed," Renji replied smartly. He winced on the inside, _oh fuck, I'm goin' down now. Goodbye sweet life! I loved you well, yet knew you for such a brief time..._

"Hm."

"Huh?"

"Yes?"

"What? You're not gonna reprimand me or something? Bitch-slap me back to Seireitei?"

"Do you want me to?" Byakuya stated with more than a little desire evident in his voice. Renji's eyebrow's shot up. He shook his head, unable to comprehend this new situation. Sure during arousal, everything his Captain did made sense. But to have been rudely awakened and _still_ be in the mood, was totally unheard of. Renji was still having trouble accepting the fact that his superior was lusting after him of his own free will.

"You look surprised. Tell me what has shocked you so, Renji."

The sound of his name on the raven's lips rolled off in a whisper, as if the sound itself could be understood as a caress. Renji's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You don't really wanna to do all these things we've been doing. I know you don't. Once we get out of this joint, you'll be Mister Man again. Prancing around like a preened peacock." The anger in his words was biting, and Byakuya had not been prepared for such an answer. What had changed the redhead's thoughts so? Did he look like he didn't want to be doing these things? He had been practically initiating everything between them, hadn't he?

"Renji? I don't understand. Only last night you were moaning for me to suck you off. Did it look like I didn't _want _to? If not, then perhaps we should repeat it and maybe then you will come to realize I did all of this because _I want you, Renji_." Those last four words were said an octave lower, with his eyes smouldering in their intensity. Renji was momentarily dazzled by them. Was it true? Could it really be true? He didn't want to hope. That could only lead to a consequence he didn't even want to begin comprehending.

"You d-do?" Renji asked weakly.

"Imbecile."

"Hm?" Renji asked confused as the raven haired male smirked lightly while picking himself up from the futon. Byakuya ignored the question, and pulled Renji up by the wrist. The redhead placed a hand to his head as the blood rushed to it much too fast, making him briefly dizzy. This muddled state of mind led him to miss the fact that Byakuya had leaned into Renji, wrapped his arms around his middle, and was about to place his lips against his.

The shock of partly moist flesh against his lips made Renji tense in surprise. Then the familiar texture of his Captain's mouth registered in the tattooed male's brain, and Renji melted into the contact. Renji's face became flush with heat, and the redhead suddenly needed more, so much more than his Captain was giving him. He lashed out his arms trying to bring the man closer. He gripped the pale superior's shoulders and latched onto them. He needed something to hold onto, something to ground him from the intense and wild abandon overtaking him.

Byakuya must have felt this desperation, and forcefully broke the kiss. Renji's face was suddenly filled with anguish and a lost look.

"Renji, slowly now. Breathe deeply," Byakuya stated soothingly. He wrapped his arms around his Vice Captains head and threaded his fingers through his hair, stroking gently.

Some semblance of understanding flashed across Renji's face, "I never really thought that this was real. I thought maybe we could get away with this here... on vacation," he paused breathing in, "but I never believed this would still be happening. I think I still may not believe it, Taichou." His voice was sort of strangled, almost tortured.

Renji wrapped his fingers around his Captain's silky locks, and looked into his eyes, "Let's not think about this, for now. I don't wanna think about whether or not what you feel is similar to what I feel. I just wanna... touch you... Byakuya."

The use of his first name sent an unnoticeable shiver down his spine, but he waved it off at the moment, "Alright."

Renji smiled faintly, still savoring the feeling of his Captain's smooth hair against his fingertips. Byakuya leaned his forehead against his lover's, if that's what they even were, and then wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"What?" Renji asked concerned, almost panicked.

"You smell."

"Oh." That was when Renji realized they were both still naked, and he blushed lightly.

"Come with me," and his Taichou lead him to the shower stall tucked into a dimly lit corner of the spa-like bathroom. Byakuya opened the door for Renji and let him pass. As Renji was about to reach for the door to close it, he was surprised to find the raven following him into it.

"What are you doin'?"

"Taking a shower," he stated simply and turned the water on . The spray hit them with an initial shock of freezing water, making Renji jump slightly while Byakuya merely twitched in response to the temperature.

"Cold?" Byakuya asked teasingly, an eyebrow rising of its own volition, while pinching one of the redhead's erect nipples.

"Ungh!" Renji grunted and clenched his eyes shut against the wave of unexpected pleasure. His back was arched so that his chest was unconsciously leaning towards the raven. Pleased with this response, the Captain brought his head down and latched a sucking mouth against the agitated nub.

Steam rose from the hot water to circulate above their heads. Beads of water were scattered across Renji's chest, so Taichou took this opportunity to trail the water beads as they dripped downwards (always making sure not to go _too _low- that was for later). The noises his Vice Captain were making were absolutely marvelous. There were the several moans and groans of coarse, but occasionally a delightful growl or howl escaped the red-head's lips, making Byakuya's blood boil.

Their breathing had become erratic, and Byakuya raised his head in order to take in his lover's delicious expression- half-lidded eyes swimming in lust, slightly parted lips bitten red by his own teeth, and flushed cheeks (was it from the heat of shower or from his own ministrations, Byakuya wondered).

"Mmm, Taichou. That felt good," he whispered and lolled his head onto his superior's shoulder, exposing his tanned neck. Byakuya shivered as the redhead's long hair first brushed and then adhered to the skin of his arm (A/N:because its wet). The Captain tilted his head and lightly pressed his lips to the moist flesh, just feeling its texture. It seemed Renji was too impatient with just this, and bit Byakuya's own neck unexpectedly, to urge him the hell on.

"No, Renji," the raven said in a tight and controlled voice, "This is all we can do for now. There is a murder case on our hands, after all." The red-head sighed and nodded an affirmation, taking a half-hearted step back away from his Captain. His hair was the last to leave Byakuya's skin as it was so long.

Byakuya reached behind him and grasped a bar of soap and what looked like some sort of loofa. He dragged the wooden stool, tucked into the shower's corner, and brought it to the middle.

"Sit, and I'll wash your hair," The Captain stated simply. Renji complied obediently- well, it wasn't everyday a Captain offered to wash his subordinates hair now did they?

As Renji felt Byakuya's cool fingers massage his scalp, he thanked whatever higher power there might be for him to be able to be like this with his Captain. He thanked with all he was worth.

I'm not really worthy of any reviews for my appalling heiatus, so I'm not really expecting any. But I want to thank those of you who did wait and are still at least somewhat faithful or hopeful in the success of TIE.

With Love,  
drawingwind


	13. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!! (sorry)**

**I wanted to let all my readers know about an unfortunate occurence- All my old stories will, until further notice, be put on hiatus.**

**WHY? you might ask- because my two laptops have both crashed **(all because of stupid and its viruses! TIP: AVOID MANGAFOX!) **and all my new chapters are pretty much gone. Until I can figure out if I can retrieve them or not, my old posts will be postponed. **

**Don't worry though, I have EVERY intention of finishing them all. Several of them are almost to the end anyways (like I'll Dance For You and Taking It Easy). **

**So I hope you all aren't too angry and that I'll still have readers by the time I fix the issue ^o^**

* * *

**On a different note, I am starting a new story (NARUSASUNARU of course!) and you all can look for all that yummy goodyness very soon!. It will be called (as far as I know) The Prince and The Prisoner.****Until then my friends... Adieu**

* * *

**~drawingwind**


	14. Author's Note Poll

**Author's Note**

I am still alive my readers, even though it may seem I have been wiped off the map. I have come to a conclusion that I will not be finishing all of my fics. Of the stories I will finish for sure are:

Taking It Easy

and

I'll Dance For You

I will finish these two stories because they are near their ends. But for the rest of the fics, it will be up to my readers to choose two of the remaining stories they would like me to finish. I will pick from the stories who got the most votes and then send a new note with the results. So, once you've recieved this note, please go to place a REVIEW and list your two favorites from this list of stories:

**1. Inside the Harem**- Naruto, a homeless boy stuck in an unfair world, gets entangled with a noble family known for its harem. What will Naruto do in order to keep his dignity, his pride, and his sanity? SasuNaru Later Lemons

**2. Light My Fire**- Naruto is a fireman who goes into save a boy still trapped in a burning building, but what he doesn't know is that he is about to save the hot Sasuke Uchiha. And boy does the Uchiha take a liking to our favorite blonde! NaruSasuNaru LaterLemons Rated M

3**. My Past to Your Future**- It is the year 1954, and Uchiha Sasuke is the jock with the perfect life. It is also the year 2008, and Uzumaki Naruto is the punk with the broken life. When past and present meet, Sasuke finds his life wasn't so perfect and Naruto's is starting to heal

**4. The Prince and the Prisoner**- Sasuke is the duke's brother, and nothing could go wrong in his boring and predictable life... that is, until a convicted murderer decides to shake things up a bit! NaruxSasuxNaru LaterLemons

Thanks,  
drawingwind


End file.
